Ahora que no estas
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: Bella se ha ido, Edward se pregunta que ha pasado & algo se interpone entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV's**

La soledad, la culpa y el vacío me carcomen por dentro.

¿Porque te habrás ido con Jacob, Bella?-en mi mente maquiné mil respuestas probables.

Yo daría todo por la dulce, dulce Bella: mi cordura, mi felicidad, mi vida misma, todo eso se había ido tras ella.

Mientras me sumergo lentamente en mis pensamientos me pregunto: _¿Bella es feliz?_

* * *

Hola! Espero les guste esta idea, de hace tiempo, escrita por mi, en esta página web:

.com/ahora-que-no-estas-t134

.com/ahora-que-no-estas-t134


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Estar con Jacob frente al fuego no es un alivio para mi.

El calor no consigue disipar este frío interior qe me está matando.

Siento como un vacío, ese vacío que solo alguien podía ocupar: Edward.

Me pregunto: ¿Qué pasó entre él y yo?

La respuesta era clara; Jacob.

Y me pregunto tambien: ¿Me extrañas, Edward?

Lo que no daría por verlo de nuevo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Cada día que pasa me parece más vacío.

Cada palabra que digo carece de sentido, nada vale ya para mí.

Lo úncio que amaba, se había ido.

Y lo peor es que había sido mi culpa, yo, yo Isabella Marie Swan había alejado a mi motivo de vivir.

En estos últimos días lo único que me mantenía en pie eran mis rídiculas esperanzas de que Edward volviera.

Lo extrañaba tanto...deseo verlo de nuevo, poder saber que lo tengo a mi lado.

He estado soñando con él, sueño que vuelve y me dice que me ama.

Mis sueños se destruyen cuando despierto por las mañanas y veo que el lugar donde él había estado hacía tiempo estaba vacío.

Sin embargo hay algo que me dice que nos encontraremos.

Y estoy segura de que yo no me equivoco, Edward volverá.

Decidí dar una vuelta por el parque, a pesar de la lluvia que empañaba las ventanas y dejaba caer gruesas gotas heladas en mi cara.

El parque no era propiamente tal, solo era una enorme extensión de hierba verde recortada con un camino de concreto para correr y unas bancas de piedra.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas, debajo de un árbol.

De pronto, lo vi, lo vi como quien ve el mayor tesoro del universo entero, como el único rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

¡Era Edward!


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV's**

Siempre vacío, siempre tan apagado, lúgubre como un cementerio.

Frío y duro como una piedra, así era yo.

O al menos eso me parecía a mi, que había dejado de ver el lado positivo de la vida.

Carlisle, Esme Emmett, Alice, Jasper e incluso Rosalie habían intentado animarme.

A paso humano, incluso más lento, esa extensión de hierba húmeda me parecía interminable.

A lo lejos ví a una chica sentada ociosamente en una banca, observando las gotas de lluvia.

¿Acaso yo me estaba volviendo loco? ¿En mi propia desesperación mi mente me traicionaba?

Porque yo sabía quién era esa chica apoyada perezosamente en el asiento, la reconocería donde fuese.

¡Era Bella!

Pero había llegado alguien más...Jacob Black.

Había salido de la nada, ya que un segundo antes no estaba allí sentado junto a Bella.

Pero ella no parecía feliz con él a su lado, alzó la mirada un segundo y sus ojos chocolates chocaron con los míos por un segundo que parecía eterno.

Ella quitó las manos de Jacob de las suyas y se levantó, golpeándose contra la rama del árbol.

Corrí tan lento como mi emoción, y mi naturaleza, me permitieron.

Estuve frente a frente con ella en menos de un minuto, tan irreal que por un segundo me pregunté si no era mi imaginación.

¡Edward!-exclamó ella con una sonrisa alegre, las mejillas encendidas en un dulce tono rosáceo.

El dulce aroma de su sangre me golpeaba con fuerza, pero no era sed lo que sentía.

Bella...-murmuré sin poder creerlo.

Era Bella,_ mi _Bella, la misma que yo recordaba cada día y cada noche.

Nada parecía haber cambiado.

En un instante, Jacob estuvo junto a Bella, mirándome con un odio intenso y profundo.

La tomó por el brazo, caminó con ella varios pasos acelerados en dirección contraria a mi.

¡Jacob!-gritó Bella, enojada. intentando zafarse del brazo del quileute.-¿Qué diablos estás pensando? ¡No eres mi dueño Jacob Black!-le espetó fulminandolo con la vista.

Pero tú eres mi dueña, Isabella-le dijo con tono bajo, casi intímo-Todo lo mío es tuyo...incluido yo.

En medio de esa discusión estaba yo, prácticamente sin entender nada.

Jacob...-musitó-eres mi mejor amigo, alguien my especial, nadie puede reemplaazarte, solo quiero tu amistad-con cada palabra él la soltaba un poco más.

Supongo que, de haber seguido siendo un humano, mi corazón se habría acelerado al tope.

¿Acaso ella me estaba eligiendo a mí?


End file.
